Cameras used in radiographic imaging, such as the Anger camera, are manufactured in various sizes for providing images of subject matter of varying sizes. To date, no such camera is sufficiently large to form an image of a complete adult human subject and, accordingly, devices have been built for moving such cameras along a predetermined path for scanning over a large subject, successive ones of the scan paths covering successive portions of the subject with images corresponding to the successive scan paths being positioned adjacent each other to form a composite image of the subject.
A problem occurs in such scanning systems at the boundary lines between the images corresponding to the successive scan paths. If successive passes or scans of the camera over the subject are too close together, a portion of the subject at the edge of a scan path is photographed twice and appears twice, once in each of the images corresponding to two adjacent scan paths. One method of treating this problem in the prior art has been to separate the adjacent scan paths a sufficient distance to ensure that the camera will not twice photograph the same portion of the subject during a scanning along two adjacent paths. However, this procedure has not been satisfactory because of a resulting seam which is apparent in the resulting image, this seam appearing between the partial images corresponding to the adjacent scan paths.